Dream of a memory
by dreamsofmyheart
Summary: A young girl with no memory is lost in a forest and runs across Ace, Sabo and Luffy. What will happen with her now
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sky my long brown hair was a mess it went down to my waist I had mismatched eyes and light skin like I had never scene the light of day. I tried to remember who I was and how I got here but all I could remember was that I was 7 but couldn't remember anything else. I had woken up in this forest and I had been wandering around for two hours now it was as if I had been going in circles. I stopped walking because my eyes were so blurred from tears that I couldn't see anything and I was extremely tired I ended up passing out right on the forest floor.

"What the"

"What is it"

"It's obviously a girl"

I twitched at the sound of three boys talking around me.

"Oh! she moved" one boy exclaimed.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me where I saw three boys around my age there was one blond boy and two with raven hair. I sat up surprised that there was anyone here.

"Hey" one of the boys said gruffly. "What are you doing here"?

"I don't know" I said quietly.

"How do you not know he asked again sounding frustrated"

"I-I just don't know, I don't remember anything about myself" I stammered.

"Your scaring her" the blond boy said.

"Well she's suspicious, I don't trust her"

"Fine we bring her to Dadan and then after she's taken care of we figure out what to do with her"

"Oh, maybe she has dinner ready"

"Meat yum"

"Then lets hurry"!

* * *

><p>They helped me up and Walked me to a small house where they just walked in and shouted for the person named Dadan. A huge woman turned around angrily and when she noticed me she started yelling.<p>

"WHO IS THAT"

I was surprised by her sudden out burst and tried to take a step back but the boys just pulled me forward with them towards the food.

"We found her in the forest" was all they said before they started to stuff their faces with food.

that got Dadan even more frustrated. She turned to me.

"Girl"

"Y-yes"

"Who are you"?

"I'm sorry, I don't know I somehow ended up in the forest and they found me, I'm sorry".

Dadan grumbled but finally decided that she would let me stay until I was better but then I would have to find somewhere else to live. The youngest boy pulled me over and gave me some food to eat. later on we were all in bed I stared at the celling wondering what exactly happened today and ended up falling asleep on my soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I helped around the house because the boys ran off right away and I felt that I owed Dadan for taking me in. She was happy that there was at least one kid that would do the chores. Once I finished the chores Dadan told me to find the boys because she had diner ready already. When I went to the forest I wasn't sure where to go so I just wandered around calling their names. I was about to call again when they suddenly popped up behind me causing me to jump.

"What are you doing here"? Ace asked

"Dadan told me to get you guys because dinners ready".

"Meat"! Luffy perked up.

"Yah".

On the way back we didn't really say anything. Luffy commented on my eyes which were blue and purple (thank you for the idea itachi) saying that he had only ever seen mismatched eyes on a dog before. Ace and Sabo asked about my past if I remembered anything at all I thought for a moment.

"I don't remember anything other than that I'm seven".

"You can't even remember your name"?

"No"

they paused for a moment and then Luffy exclaimed that they should give you a name. The other two were surprised by that but they agreed.

"We can't just call you "you" all the time"

I thought for a minute and finally agreed to it the boys stood there arguing over names until they finally agreed over one that surprised me.

"Your name should be Moriko it means child of the forest. We found you in the forest. It's perfect"

I stood there for a moment and agreed to it making them smile in delight. I told them again about the food and then we all ran back to the house to eat.

* * *

><p>The next day I went outside to see A woman and a old man outside with the boys they turned when they saw me. Luffy ran up and pulled me to the people to introduce me.<p>

"Makino, This is Moriko we found her in the forest and now she lives with us temporarily" Luffy exclaimed wile the other two stood there beside me.

"Why only temporarily"? she asked

"Because Dadan doesn't want to take care of another person"

"Well" She smiled "I could take care of her and she could visit every day"

They all seemed happy about this especially Dadan. She turned to me.

"Would you like to stay with me"? She had a really nice smile.

"If it's ok with you"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>We all enjoyed the rest of the day. At dinner the boys told me about pirates and told me that I should be on their crew when they become pirates. Then a big man suddenly wacked them on the heads telling them to be marines not pirates. He turned to me asking who I was. Luffy barged in and answered for me.<p>

"She's Moriko and she's going to be part of our pirate crew"!

The boys face palmed themselves saying how stupid Luffy was. The man gave Luffy another whack on the head saying that they should be marines.

"RUN" Ace and Sabo shouted we all scrambled for the door away from the man only to be chased around all night

I was brought home by Makino who put me to bed right away I thought to myself how lucky I was that I got such good friends right away. In the morning I was woken up by the sound of people in the bar downstairs cheering and I overheard Luffy say something that took me a moment to understand.

"I'm going to be a pirate to Shanks"!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the stairs towards the commotion where there was a bunch of men laughing and teasing Luffy I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet them or not but before I could think of something to do Makino noticed me.

"Moriko, come on, I'll get you some breakfast". she turned to get some food for me. Luffy called me over and as I came the men noticed and asked Luffy who I was.

"She's Moriko, I found her in the forest, she's staying with Makino".

I sat down by Luffy and Makino gave me some food.

"Why were you in the forest Moriko"? the man asked

"I don't know" he looked confused so I continued "I have no memory of my past" I turned back to my food.

Luffy turned to me.

"Ace, Sabo and I want to show you something after your done with your food" he looked exited.

I asked Makino if it was ok for me to go see it. She said that I was allowed to go just be careful. After I finished my food Luffy practically dragged me along with him it must be a important thing.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" he stopped running we were at a tree house that looked like a pirate ship he shouted for Ace and Sabo and a ladder dropped down. After we got up to the top Luffy sowed me what he really wanted me to see.<p>

"Look it's a camera"!

"How did you guys get it"?

"We found it in the dump" Sabo said "It still works but were only able to take one picture with it, so we're getting a picture of us all together"

We got the camera ready and when we got the picture from the camera we were all amazed of how good the picture was.

"It looks great"! Ace exclaimed

I suddenly realized something.

"Were are you going to put it"? I asked

They grabbed something from the corner and put the picture in it as they did that I kept hearing music I looked around trying to figure out were the music was coming from when the boys stood up.

"We think that you should get the picture. By the time your able to leave we will be gone as pirates and we might not see each other so we found this and decided to give it to you to remember us by".

Ace held out a necklace and when I took it I noticed that it was an gold and silver locket with cute little designs on the front when I opened it The music started again and I saw the picture it looked even better in the locket. I was mesmerized by it.

"I couldn't take this it's too valuable it could get you guys a lot of money and"-

"We want you to have it"

I stared at the necklace.

"Thank you so much, I'll keep it with me at all times".

They smiled and started giving me a tour of the tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

I would go with them to the forest every day. Makino was happy that I enjoyed myself and was now not afraid to say a lot anymore and was very talkative. The boys brought me with them to show me how they fought and tried to teach me how to fight. I was a surprisingly fast learner and They were proud of me. We had become great friends and did a lot together. Their love of the sea eventually grew on me and we all wanted to become pirates.

* * *

><p>One day I decided to go to the tree house early to save Luffy the trip of coming to get me. On my way there I heard some commotion and went to were it was coming from. When I turned the corner I didn't expect to see the boys fighting a bunch of men. Sabo was knocked into a tree but was still able to move. There were five men. The boys were no match for them I was franticly looking for a way to distract the men so that we could get away. I noticed a tree above the men were I could hit them with something without them seeing me. I quietly climbed it after I had gathered an armload of rocks and as I just as I threw one at one guy he turned around and caught it. Everyone stopped fighting to see who had thrown the rock the boys seeming to realize that it was me trying to get them a chance to get away slowly moved out of view of the people. When I saw them leave I looked around for a way to escape but the men were fixed on looking for me. I took a deep breath and crawled towards a strong branch close to another tree I was about to jump to it when I slipped and fell right into the view of the five men. T<p>

"RUN" I heard the boys desperately shout.

I scrambled to my feet but I wasn't fast enough to get away. The biggest man grabbed me. He let out a small laugh.

"So this is were you were hiding. I take it you have forgotten your past don't worry you'll remember soon"

He started to walk away with me struggling to get away. The boys raced towards us only to be thrown back by one of the men. I cried out to them as they got thrown against a rock and couldn't stand up. I screamed over and over demanding that they let me go but that only caused them to laugh again.

They jumped onto a ship and started to sail away from the Island I had been throw into a small room with only a tiny window and as I looked out the window I saw Ace, Sabo and Luffy standing on the cliff trying to get to me and it broke my heart to watch as I got farther away from them I grasped the locket around my neck and started to cry. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

><p>After three hours of sailing I heard shouting on deck and realized that we were caught in a huge storm. I realized that if I was able to squeeze through the window I could probably find a way to get off the boat. I smashed the window open the sound was covered by the sound of the storm. As I slid through the window I got cut by glass and my ribs felt like they were getting crushed but I was able to get free. All the men were on the front of the boat manning the sails and taking care of other stuff I noticed a small boat at the back and carefully untied it jumping in. It didn't take long for the men to notice that I was in the water.<p>

"She's getting away"!

One man noticed the leader looked over and ordered someone to get me but they wouldn't be able to because I was too far away. I smiled to myself but wondered why they deemed to know me. I shook the thought out of my head as I realized that I wasn't able to get anywhere I wanted because of the storm the waves were pushing me farther and farther away from home.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years later

Luffy sat on the head of the Going Merry looking out at the sea with glazed eyes wondering what to do with the day. They had been sailing all day in search of an island to gather more food. Nami was inside looking at maps to see if they were close to an island, Usopp was in the crows nest looking out for anything coming their way, Sanji was inside checking for what they needed and Zoro was sleeping on deck leaving Luffy with nothing to do. Usopp shouted that there was land close by and Nami came out to turn the ship to the direction of the island.

* * *

><p>It was easy enough for them to find food there was a lot of animals and food in the trees. They stopped when Zoro picked something up Luffy looked at the object in Zoro's hand. Zoro had picked up a child's shoe it was torn and worn out it must have washed up during a storm so he put it back. they continued walking until Luffy stopped to listen for something.<p>

"What is it"? Nami asked

"I thought I heard something"

The others looked around trying to see if there was anything around but couldn't see anything.

"I guess it was nothing"

They continued to walk around looking for food when they heard the snap of a twig. Zoro slightly moved one of his swords ready to fight if needed.

"Who's there"? Nami demanded the person to come out of hiding.

They waited for a few seconds before they noticed a girl their age standing in the bushes tangled brown hair that reached to her knees and tattered clothes she looked almost starved to death but fully capable of moving around. They relaxed because she didn't seem like any kind of threat Usopp looked at Luffy noticing that he was looking at the girl shocked.

"Luffy" he asked, the crew looked over at their gaping Captain.

"M-Moriko"? He asked awestruck.

The girl looked up.

"How do you know my name"? The girl looked ready to fight so the others got ready.

"Do you remember me"? Luffy asked, the others looked at each other not sure if they should stop him. "It's me...Luffy"

The girl raised her head suddenly as if recognizing the name. She started to tear up causing the others to step back confused.

"Luffy... like Luffy, Ace and Sabo" she asked fast.

"Yes"

She fell down on her knees because she was too shocked to stand.

"I thought I'd never see you again" She said snuffling full of tears.

"Who is this Luffy"? Sanji asked shocked.

"This is Moriko a childhood friend of mine" Luffy introduced her happy that he was finally able to see her again after all these years of thinking that she was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

A while later we were on the Going Merry as Usopp called it I had gotten cleaned up and it surprised everyone how I looked so different from when we were on the Island. Luffy was constantly asking me questions about what had happened over the years it made me happy to see that he was still as energetic as when he was a kid. I realized something.

"How did you recognize me"? I asked, the others seemed to be curios about it too.

Luffy smiled.

"I never forgot"

I hadn't expected him to say that. I though that it would be because of my eyes of the necklace. I remembered the picture.

"Hey Luffy"

He turned to me again.

"How's Ace and Sabo"

He sat for a moment.

"Ace is a pirate too"

"That's great! did Sabo go with him"?

He hesitated answering for a moment the others wondering what we were talking about.

"He died" he was looking down.

I sat there in disbelief over what I had just heard my eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

Luffy took in a deep breath.

"No use moping over it"

I looked up at him he was standing up looking out the window. he looked at me smiling.

"He's out there watching over us all the time"

I was amazed by what he said it wasn't usual for him to say something like that. But then again it had been 10 years since I last saw him.

* * *

><p>Over dinner I watched the others mess around there was always either someone getting hit or causing a mess it was like when we were kids and the boys would fight over the food running around. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I wondered what Luffy had been doing all these years he must have gotten very strong. I wondered if it was the same for Ace also I wondered how he was he had left some time before Luffy and with Luffy sailing this long I half expected them to cross paths already. And Sabo. I couldn't believe that Sabo was dead I wondered what had happened and realized that thinking about it would only make it more painful I had been forcing back tears since I had heard about his death. I thought back to when we were kids and I would watch them fighting the animals getting food and coming back at the end of the day to tell Makino about everything that had happened that day. I opened the necklace and listened to the music play softly as I studied the picture, it was amazing how the locket was still able to play the song it was beat up and occasionally missed a note but I was happy to have this memory of my friends even if it was beat up. I looked out at the horizon and saw something that I had dreaded seeing for the past 10 years.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I remembered that day that they kidnapped me taking me away from my friends. I was weak then unable to stop him. But not anymore, I changed over those past ten years. I'm ready to take them on. Every one was out by now getting ready for a fight. Luffy had come up beside me.

"We know your on the ship. Come out or we'll get you ourselves" they shouted for me to come out. I knew they would come to get me. It was important for them to get me back. I refused which got them angry and they jumped onto the ship. They looked the same from when they took me My hatred for them grew even more.

"If your here to take me just try it" I told them.

The others looked at me surprised Luffy was the most surprised because when he knew me I was always so quiet and weak I would never be able to take anyone on.

"Moriko?" Luffy stood looking at me I walked forwards.

"I know who you are and why you want me but I'm not going back" I shouted at the man.

"If you don't want to come then I guess we'll have to force you" More men jumped from off his ship I was about to make a move when Luffy pushed me aside and shot his arms out knocking out three men in the way while the others fought. They were strong it amazed me by how strong Luffy and his crew were. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nami about to be stabbed I ran up to her speeding up as I went and I was just in time to stop the man and as I threw out my hands in defense vines rushed out of my palms wrapping tightly around the man causing him to drop his weapon everyone stopped in shock staring at the vines coming out of my hands. Luffy and the others were amazed by my power.

"Well, well it appears that you have recovered your memories I'm amazed"

I turned dropping the man to look at their leader.

"But it won't be enough to stop me" He suddenly rushed towards me and before I could blink he was holding me by my neck dangling me in the air  
>"MORIKO" Luffy shouted.<p>

"Take one more step forwards and she dies" he threatened. Luffy glared at him stopping in his tracks. "Now I'm taking you back and your coming with" his crew laughed with him. I smirked causing him to frown.

"What are you smiling about girl?" he asked.

I let out a small laugh.

"Your not very observant anymore". He started to look down but was thrown off his feet by branches that had formed from my feet knocking him to the ground. I fell to the ground with a thud and got back up using the branches to hold him in the air in a strong trap and threw him onto his ship were his crew followed fast behind him desperate to get away. As they were leaving I suddenly felt very tired and collapsed on the ground and feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and looked around. I noticed that no one was around I was in the girls cabin I had a few injuries but nothing bad. I was confused at first I couldn't remember how I got hurt but then it came back to me. I splayed out my hand letting a bit of a vine come out but then sent it back in. I figured I should explain what had happened out there. I got up and went outside I was looking around confused for a moment when I heard commotion coming from the kitchen and walked over opening the door the others hadn't noticed me yet they were laughing over something Sanji and Zoro were arguing about when Sanji noticed me.

"Ah Moriko-San your up I'll get you some tea."

Luffy greeted me with a smile and invited me to the table. I sat down and Sanji handed me some tea.

"Thank you"

"No problem Moriko-San" he replied walking away to get some food for Nami.

I started to drink my tea when Luffy asked about how I said that I remembered who the strange man was who had taken me away. I put down my tea and sighed.

"He is... my brother" I looed down at my tea sadly.

"Your brother! but if your family why is he trying to kill you?" Nami asked.

"He has always hated me ever since I was born my mom was the only thing keeping him from hurting me but one day she just suddenly died in her sleep my father blamed me for her death and would ignore me all the time not caring how much I would get beaten by my brother. One day I got so fed up with the abuse that I ran away from home and ended up with Luffy."

Everyone was shocked and was staring at me.

"He was probably after me because I have the power to control nature and he wants to use me to get something"

They were even more shocked at this Luffy declared that he wasn't going to let him take me again that he would protect me. everyone else agreed to this and cheered Nami put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Don't worry we promise that we'll take care of you"

I looked down at my cup not sure what to say about all of this I was happy that they were willing to help me but I was worried that I might be asking to much of them for them to help me. I smiled and said thank you after that everything continued on. The crew had gotten used to me and I amazed Usopp and Luffy with some examples of my powers I created a small statue of the going merry out of my vines it had good detail and I was proud of it a couple minutes later Luffy and Usopp had managed to get Zoro to join in the game of tag although he was really trying to kill him for disturbing his sleep again. Nami was sitting by her trees while Sanji was serving her with hearts in his eyes. I was glad that I was able to meet these people and Luffy again but I wondered if I was really able to stay with them. I thought about it while I looked out to sea feeling the cool breeze that seemed to relax me making me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting for a while, I've been having some problems with my account. I hope that the chapter turns out ok, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later we were sailing like any other day Zoro and Sanji were in the crow's nest looking out for anything coming up. Sanji reported to Nami that there were massive rainclouds up ahead. Nami was wondering aloud saying how we should be coming close to Grand line soon which caused Luffy to get excited and jump up to the crow's nest and start hitting Sanji on the back of the head excitedly about how we were getting closer to the Grand line. I laughed to myself happily it was nice to watch the crew they all seemed to get along great even though they constantly fought with each other. A bit later we were all in the kitchen.<p>

"Look at this" We looked at Nami as she placed down a map that she had been looking at earlier and went on to explaining that there was a mountain on the map that had to do with us getting to the Grand Line.

"You got that map from Buggy didn't you, are you sure you want to trust it?" Zoro Said

"Who's Buggy" I asked

"He's a pirate that we ran into a couple times a while back"

"Ok"

Usopp started shouting for help with the Helm saying that the current was too strong. Nami thought for a moment and then Exclaimed how they were supposed to use the current to get up the mountain.

"Your still on about that"

Nami showed us the map and told us about revers mountain saying how the current was so strong it could bring us up but it is also dangerous because we could end up crashing into the side and the ship would be destroyed. Luffy started laughing saying that it was a mystery mountain.

* * *

><p>Later on the others were outside in the rain getting ready for crossing over the mountain I was inside because I was had absolutely no knowledge about ships and was only able to help Zoro and Sanji with the helm until it suddenly broke causing us to smash into a table. Sanji helped me up Saying how he would never forgive himself for letting a lady get hurt.<p>

Nami asked me panicked if I was able to fix the helm with my powers. "It wouldn't be strong enough and I can't do it fast enough" suddenly Luffy jumped over the side shouted something and expanded into a giant ball blocking the ship from crashing into the side Zoro helped him back in and everyone started to celebrate. I was so relieved that I had to sit down I hadn't been this panicked about something in years. The celebration was cut short when some guy jumped on the railing angrily and shouted at them. I looked to them and they seemed confused He said something about how they stopped him from getting something called a Ryuukotsu and how he was going to take Luffy's bounty.

"A Ryuukotsu" Nami suddenly shouted causing him to look immediately were she pointed and right away she kicked him over the side. I stood there surprised by what just happened when the others hit their fists in their palms and said how they should have thought of that I was positive that this was one weird crew although I should have realized that from all the other crazy stuff that they did but I guess I'm just that dense.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip up the mountain was amazing when we were at the top we could see the clouds that covered the water while we were speeding down we started to hear some weird noise Sanji said there was a mountain but it turned out to be a humongous whale, and I don't mean humongous like regular big whale it was as big as a mountain every one was panicking because it was right in the way and we were going to smash into it. Suddenly one of the cannons exploded making the boat stop fast enough but also ended up knocking off the head of the Going Merry causing Luffy to get upset and suddenly punch the whale right in it's massive eye. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the whale suddenly bellowed and began sucking us into its mouth.

Everyone was yelling in panic because we were about to be eaten when suddenly Luffy fell over the railing I tried to grab him before it was too late but I wasn't fast enough and slipped knocking myself out against the railing and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I thumped out of bed holding my head because it still hurt mostly because I hit it again falling out of bed I looked around, remembering how we had been eaten by a whale I jumped up ignoring the pounding in my head from getting up to fast I quickly came out of the room afraid of what might be out there but I silently prepared myself and covered my eyes as I walked out because it was bright Sanji noticed me right away and ran to my side.<p>

"My dear Moriko-Chan you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" he asked with hearts in his eyes.

I slightly sweat dropped at his actions "yes I'm good now I-"

Suddenly there was a crash which made everyone stumble a bit.

"I has started" I looked over to see a mam on this little Island I stared at him confused by what he said. Nami pointed out that it wasn't and island and that the water was really stomach acid so we needed to get out before the ship could get digested. Usopp shouted for the old man to tell us what was going on and he explained that the whale we were inside was ramming against the Red Line.

After that we decided that we should go before the ship got digested by the whale so we started to leave but we were having a hard time because the waves were strong and keeping us from the exit. The old man jumped into the water/stomach acid and resurfaced over by the ladder right beside the exit before he reached the top a door suddenly burst open and three people came flying out screaming one was a guy who had orange hair and a crown another was a girl with long blue hair and of course the last one of the three had to be Luffy. After Luffy was saved along with the two strangers we stood around them so that they couldn't get away while we questioned them Sanji of course was staring at the blue haired girl with hearts in his eyes.

The old man came out suddenly and told the strangers that as long as he was alive they couldn't hurt Laboon but the two people just stood up saying that they could not retreat and were going to kill the whale they then shot at the side of the whale trying to do as they said but the old man jumped in the way of the cannon balls stopping the whale from being shot only for the two people to laugh about it saying how the whale was going to feed their town. While they were laughing Luffy knocked their heads into each other knocking them unconscious and said that he just wanted to hit them.

Later on we were all on the mans little island/boat with the two strangers tied up the old man was explaining that the two strange people where trying to kill Laboon because the meat could feed their village for many years he also mentioned how Laboon had been waiting 50 years for one certain group of pirates.


	11. Chapter 11

After the old man told us about how Laboon had been waiting for 50 years for his friends to come we went through a pipe that we could exit through. I thought of how Laboon was willing to wait for so long for his friends I wondered if I would have been able to do the same when I was on that island all alone I had almost given up hope but the necklace they had given me always reminded me that they were out there somewere and that one day I might be able to see them but I was about to give up hope until Luffy came I hope that I can see Ace again also I wish I could have seen Sabo again but it's too late for that I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we were leaving from inside Laboon until Luffy started shouting about the sky. I went over to were the others were standing, Luffy was sitting on top of the head of the Going Merry (his special seat) I started thinking about if I would be able to fix it I would need alot of vines but it would only be a temperary fix I wasn't even sure if it would hold I ignored the others as they were talking about Laboon I was suddenly interupted by my thoughts when Luffy suddenly started running up Laboon yelling and carrying the mast (how he got that I have no clue) he kept running until he reached the top of Laboons head were he drove the mast into a gash in Laboons head

Everyone shouted at once "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR"

causing him to start attacking. Even though I knew Luffy had his devil fruit powers to protect him I was still concerned for him I finally got to see him after all these years I didn't want him to die, the fight kept going and none of us knew wen it was going to stop just before Laboon was going to ram against Luffy again he suddenly stopped him "It's a draw" he then told him that his friends were dead but he was his rival and that when he was done sailing the Grand Line he was going to come back and fight him again.

* * *

><p>After all the fighting was done Luffy ended up painting A copy of his Jolly Roger on Laboon Ussop started the repairs on the ship and I insisted that I'd help him.<p>

I looked around remembering the two others and pointed it out to Ussop that they were gone, Nami figured that they must have just snuck off. I was helping Ussop with the repairs when we suddenly heard Nami scream I rushed over to Nami.

"What is it?"

She pointed to her compass "The comass is broken it won't stop spinning" by now the others had gotten here and were looking at it as well. The old man then told us that it wasn't broken that it was because of the magnetic feilds and that we needed a log pose.

"Like this one?" Luffy pulled out something from his pocket and showed the man.

"Yes, if you don't have this log pose you can't navigate your way" Nami then proceded to punch Luffy and ask him why he had one, turns out the two weird peopel had one and ended up dropping it, lucky for us I guess.

I turned when I heard something snap behined me and I saw that Luffyhad eaten the entire meal that Sanji cooked he had even eaten the bones, Sanji noticed this right away and started to get angry I backed up a bit knowing that this was probably going to lead to someone flying.

"I wanted Nami-San and Moriko-Chan to be the ones to eat it" Sanji then kicked Luffy into the air as I predicted but also right into the log pose smashing it I could tell by the look on Nami's face that someone was going to pay she kicked the two into the water and started to sulk about no longer having a log pose but then the old man offered his log pose saying that he owed us for saving Laboon, right after that Laboon popped up with Luffy, Sanji and the two other people Sanji of course immedietly went to flirting with the girl after the two begging us to take them to their home island Luffy let them come, I wasn't sure if I could trust them mabey I was just being superstitious because of what happened to me before but I wanted to be careful around them just to be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

While we were headed to Whiskey Peak it suddenly started to snow, now I had never seen snow before so I was basically just staring in wonder until Luffy and Ussop found out that I had never played in snow before so they basically dragged me outside to play, I didn't really get how to make a snowman so instead of making a snowman which should be easy because it's just a three lumps of snow piled on top of each other and decorated I ended up making a bunch of snow rubble. I was staring at it intently trying to understand how in the world to make it properly when suddenly a snowball hit the back of my head I shrieked as some snow went down my shirt sliding down my back, I turned around to see Luffy and Ussop throwing snow at each other.

"What are you doing?" I asked not sure of what to think of this they stopped for a moment

"It's a snowball fight" Ussop replied "want to join us?"

"Sure but how do you play?" I asked

Luffy jumped up "You throw snowballs at each other, like this" he threw one at me and I narrowly dodged it. "START" they ran in different directions and started throwing snow again I joined in and had a great time I could never get one on Luffy or Ussop but it was still fun.

Suddenly we had to start running around and changing direction because the ship had somehow turned around, when the wind suddenly changed again and we scraped against an iceberg I went below deck to help Ussop patch the hole and my power was a help but I wish it could permanently fix it but it couldn't.

* * *

><p>After the storm was over we were all exhausted and lying on deck I was sitting on the railing beside Luffy when Zoro woke up and told us we were being lazy and finally noticed that Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday were on board and after picking on the got beat up courtesy of Nami, after that was over we spotted an island with a bunch of cacti on it.<p>

"Sure is a weird-looking island" Sanji commented

Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday suddenly jumped on the railing declaring that this was their stop, thanking us for the ride and saying that we might meet again.

We started sailing through a river so that we could get on the island.

"You don't think there'll be monsters and stuff here, do you?" Ussop asked shaking

"Monsters" I said quietly to myself thinking about some times that I thought I saw monsters but it was only shadows, Ace would always make fun of me whenever that happened.

"Could be" Sanji said "This is the Grand line"

"If we meet some monsters, we can just leave, right?" Luffy asked looking to Nami

"No we can't" Nami replied "don't forget there is a certain amount of time we have to stay on this island"

"How come?" Luffy asked

"The log pose right?" I asked

"Yes, at least one of you people understand" Nami explained how we had to wait a certain time for the log pose to set.

"So even if we wanted to get off this 'Monster Island', we might not be able to leave for DAYS because of the log?" Ussop asked sweating.

"That's right"

Luffy smiled and said we should just deal with it when it happens that we should just go on the island.

"Luffy's right" Zoro said "let's go, just thinking about it isn't gonna get us anywhere"

"And no matter what happens, I'll protect Nami-San and Moriko-Chan!" Sanji said with a thumbs up.

"Hey everyone, listen to me" Ussop said quietly holding his throat "I've suddenly contracted I-can't-get-on-this-island disease…"

"Alright we'll go, but, remember, be prepared to run or fight at any time" Nami said

As we went in I couldn't help but be a little scared so I stuck close to Luffy by the railing it was hard to see anything because of the fog.

"Something's moving" Luffy said, I immediately thought of a monster and sweated a bit but I calmed down when I heard Sanji say that it was people, we were prepared to fight when the fog cleared up and there was crowds of people cheering for us because we were pirates, I used my vines to create a ladder for us to go down and when we did we were greeted by the mayor it seemed like he had trouble talking at times but he could just have a sore throat he avoided Nami's question about the log pose and started up a party for us.

* * *

><p>The party was going for a long time and we were all having a great time, there was a lot of music and food and drinks, I was sitting with Nami and Zoro when we were offered drinks, Nami started to refuse the drinks but he insisted on it saying that it was their special drink Zoro and Nami reached for theirs and drank some but I just stared at mine, the mayor noticed this.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never had alcohol before" I said hesitantly, the mayor then told me that I should try some, that it tasted really good so I tried some, it tasted really good and I soon finished it he then offered me another and I accepted, there was soon a drinking contest going on and Luffy was also having an eating contest, I could only get in two drinks before I passed out soon after everyone else was collapsing as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry for taking so long, I was planning on continuing the posts right after my exams but I didn't, sorry again, but I have the new chapter here so enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>I moved around the forest quietly looking for the boys, they had said that they were going to show me a cliff that they always went to but ended up forgetting me halfway, I heard some talking and peered past a tree, seeing Ace right in front of it I slowly crept forwards, Sabo and Luffy noticed me and stopped talking. <em>

_"__What?" Ace asked not realizing that I was behind him. _

_I slowly crouched down and pounced on him throwing him off balance causing him to fall, Sabo and Luffy started laughing as soon as Ace fell on the ground. _

_"__That's for leaving me behind" I said when Ace got up. _

_"__Stop laughing" he shouted at the other two. _

_"You should've seen your face!" Luffy shouted laughing. _

_I smiled teasingly "What's wrong Ace, are you embarrassed because I was able to knock you over?"_

_"__I wasn't ready, okay!" he shouted back. _

_I laughed again "sure you weren't"_

_We continued laughing at him even when he started chasing us around the hill trying to beat us up. _

* * *

><p>I jolted upright when I heard an explosion go off, looking around I noticed that it was just me Sanji and Usopp, the door was suddenly thrown open revealing Luffy and before I could ask what was going on he grabbed Usopp's nose, Sanji's foot and yelled that we were leaving, I ran after him right away.<p>

We stopped running when we got to the ship, I looked around shocked, there was a ship that had exploded on the water and it was on fire. I jumped onto the ship and started helping to set sail.

"LET'S GO" Luffy shouted, we started leaving and Sanji and Usopp woke up and began complaining about how we should stay when Nami knocked them out.

"Well, it's a good thing you got away from your pursuers!" someone said.

"It sure is" Nami replied.

"Watch out for the shallows so that you don't strike the hull" they said again.

Nami smiled "You can count on me!" her smile disappeared "Was that you Luffy?" He grunted as a no and Nami slowly turned around to where there was a woman sitting on the railing.

"Nice ship" She said.

"Who's that?" Zoro shouted

Vivi looked horrified "You! You're…!" she said.

The woman tilted her head in her hand "I saw Mr. 8 not to long ago, Mrs. Wednesday"

"You killed Igaram" Vivi said angrily.

"Even if you did" Luffy shouted "Why the hell are you on my ship, who are you?"

"What are you doing here? Miss All-Sunday!" Vivi shouted.

"Miss All-Sunday?" Nam questioned "Which number's partner is it this time?" _"__Number?"_ I thought to myself.

Vivi replied "Mr. 0's, the boss' partner"

"Crocodile!" Nami screamed, panicked.

While they continued on I noticed Usopp and Sanji sneaking towards Miss All-Sunday, readying their weapons and then standing at her sides pointing the weapons at her when she spoke up.

"Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me?" suddenly Sanji and Ussop were flying over the rail and the weapons Nami and Zoro had been holding fell out of their hands, leaving everyone in shock, figuring out that she has a devil fruit ability we became more cautious, all except for Sanji who started complimenting her for her beauty.

"Really, don't be in such a rush" she said "I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight you" suddenly Luffy's hat flew off his head and landed on top of Miss All-Sundays hat "So you're the famous Straw Hat Captain, hm. Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy started yelling for her to give his hat back. She simply ignored him and said how it was bad luck for us to have Viv with us, and also that the worst luck was the next island that we were headed to which was called Little Garden, Luffy shouted again for her to give the hat back not caring about the dangers of the island, she threw something to Vivi and Luffy's hat went back to him, looking in her hands Vivi noticed that it was an eternal pose and said that it was safest to use it, Vivi was trying to decide whether to use it or not when Luffy came up and broke it telling Miss All-Sunday that she didn't get to decide the course for the ship.

"Oh. How unfortunate" She said.

Luffy said how he didn't like her because she blew up Igaram's ship.

She got off the rail "Well, I don't hate those with high spirits. If you survive, let's meet again"

Luffy shouted no at her causing her to give a small laugh before jumping onto a giant turtle and floating away. The others explained to us what had been going on like about what happened with Vivi and everything else that had happened, and so we continued on throughout the journey towards Little Garden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I hope everyone in Canada had a happy Canada day and that you're all having a great summer,** **sorry that the chapters aren't that long I don't exactly have that many ideas for the story right now but I have something ,so enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was a nice day and the ship was sailing nicely but the wind was stopping occasionally making it so that the boat couldn't go. We were sitting out on deck Luffy asked Vivi if would snow again, Zoro had been asleep (as usual) and didn't know about the snow so he told Luffy that it wouldn't snow, She told us that it was unpredictable and that we should not take this sea lightly when Sanji came out with special drinks for everyone, all of us except for Vivi ran to him for the drinks, Sanji helped Carue with his straw and seeing that he liked it kept giving him more until he fell over spitting out the drink like a fountain, we started to laugh.<p>

"Hey guys look" Sanji said "It's a dolphin!"

We saw a dolphin jumping through the waves, I had never seen a dolphin before but I learned about them from Nami, she as well as the others had been teaching me stuff that I didn't know, Luffy wasn't a very big help though. The dolphin jumped out of the water again and was coming closer and closer and was jumping over the ship, seeing the dolphin up close it was much bigger than the ship.

"So this is a dolphin" I said amazed "I thought that it would be smaller"

"It's not supposed to be that big" Nami shouted to me when everyone started to run around trying to get away from the monster dolphin.

After all the running around we ended up riding a wave made by the dolphin and escaped from it and finally arrived at the island.

"So this is Little Garden" Luffy said smiling

"But it's not little" I said

"It doesn't look nearly as cute as its name…" Nami stated

Ussop started backing away shaking "This is like, unexplored territory. An untamed jungle!"

"We have to be careful…" Vivi said "I'm still concerned about what Miss All-Sunday said"

"D-D-Does that mean there's gonna be monsters!?" Ussop stammered

"Who knows" Luffy said

I stopped listening to them because I was too interested in the jungle around us, I always liked forests and I even got to be named because of a forest, I liked that name a lot.

I was taken from my thoughts when there was a loud explosion that shook the boat I almost toppled over but I caught myself in time, suddenly a ginormous tiger came out from the trees and started walking along the water beside the ship, the tiger suddenly stopped and roared in pain with some blood coming out of its mouth and died.

Nami started screaming how this isn't normal and that we should just quietly stay until the log pose would set and then leave Ussop was agreeing the entire time. After Zoro anchored the ship Luffy was shaking with anticipation, telling Sanji to make a lunchbox for him with no vegetables, just meat because he was going out to the forest.

"Can I come to Luffy?" I asked

His smile remained "Of course" Sanji said he would make a lunchbox for me as well, Vivi ended up joining us as well along with Carue. After we got our food we were on our way much to Nami's and Ussop's displeasure.

We were running through the jungle looking around, and it was pretty nice, we hadn't run into anything that could hurt us so far and we were having fun. Luffy stopped running to show us something in the water, it looked like a squid with a shell, and Vivi said that it looked like an ammonite. There was some loud sound that shook the ground, we ran towards the sound to find a giant animal which Vivi called a dinosaur, after explaining about how the island hadn't developed so that there were still dinosaurs Luffy suddenly stretched and grabbed onto it climbing the neck.

"DON'T CLIMB IT" Viv yelled and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally have this chapter done. Its been so long since I posted a new one, but here it is hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy stood on top of the head of the tall dinosaur looking around for anything interesting for us to go to. After looking around for a while he spotted a mountain with holes in it that looked interesting to him. Vivi was trying to call him down but he didn't care, suddenly he was trying to get the dinosaur to bring him to the mountain, he yanked at its head trying to make it bring him to where he wanted. When Luffy pulled the dinosaur's head it roared and others just like it but bigger that came and surrounded him and the smaller dinosaur.<p>

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy-San! I told you it was dangerous!" Vivi shouted to him.

"Yah" I agreed "They don't look to happy with you"

Luffy didn't seem to hear us as he said that it was going to be easier to see around the island because they were taller and then he stretched his arm and grabbed the head of one of the dinosaurs jumping on top of it to confirm his assumption when the other ones started to attack him, Luffy was jumping away from them each time they tried to take a bit out of him.

"Luffy!" I shouted "Watch out"

"Moriko, Vivi" he shouted "you have to try this out"

He grabbed the nose of one that had a lot of scars on it and used it to get higher up and jumped onto its nose to get away from the others.

Suddenly the nose of the big dinosaur dipped down and then swung up to throw Luffy in the air and opened its mouth and swallowed him whole.

My eyes widened as the mouth of the dinosaur closed trapping Luffy "NO" I screamed "Give him back"

I was about to attack when the dinosaur was suddenly cut in half releasing Luffy to be caught by a giant, and they started chatting

"I am Elbaf's mightiest warrior, Dorry" the giant said.

Luffy introduced himself and then told us to say hi.

"Hi" I slightly waved in awe of the giant standing in front of me with Luffy in the palm of his hand. Dorry then invited us to come to his place and so we went.

* * *

><p>We sat at the mountain that Luffy had seen earlier and we were chatting, I and Luffy were sitting beside each other on top of a big piece of dinosaur meat while Vivi was on the ground and Dorry was in front of us.<p>

"This is great, Giant-ossan!" Luffy said while taking a big chunk out of some of the meat

"That little pirate lunchbox wasn't too bad, either" responded Dorry "though it was a bit small"

"You bet!" Luffy said "That was a special lunch made by my pirate ship's cook! If you said it was bad, I'd kick your ass"

Dorry stopped laughing and a serious expression came on his face "Kick my ass?"

Vivi and Carue got scared expressions and I choked on a bit of the meat I was eating, and then Dorry started laughing and Luffy patted my back till I stopped coughing.

"What a funny little man!" Dorry laughed

Vivi stared at the two men "They're so friendly with each other…"

"Anyway, Ossan, why are you living alone out here?" Luffy asked "Don't you have a village or something?"

Dorry stopped smiling and looked at the ground "Yeah, I have a village, Elbaf, the village of warriors. Somewhere out on the Grand Line. But, our village has laws"

"Laws" Luffy asked

"For example: To settle a fight, the opponents must leave the village…" Dorry said "And accept the judgment of our god Elbaf. Elbaf grants divine protection unto the rightful victor. The rightful victor is allowed to live"

"Your god Elbaf?" Luffy asked

"Well, I started a feud. And to this day, another man and I have used this island as our dueling ground. The rightful victor shall triumph and survive" He laughed "But it's been 100 years and we still haven't settled it!"

Luffy and I stared in awe "You guys have been fighting for 100 years!?"

"Surprised?" he asked us "It's nothing to be surprised about, we live 3 times longer than you little pipsqueaks" He started laughing again

Vivi stood up "Even if you live 3 times as long, fighting for 100 years?! Shouldn't you have gotten tired of it? Is there still a reason to just keep fighting? You could die, right!?" Dorry started laughing again

A volcano started to erupt "That's a HUGE eruption!" Luffy gaped

"Time to go" said Dorry standing up "I forgot when it started" he said as he got ready "The eruption of the center mountain signals the start of our battle"

"But that's…!" Vivi began "To hate someone so much that you could fight to the death for 100 years! What reason could you possibly be fighting about!?"

Luffy put an arm in front of her "Don't interrupt. That's not what it's about"

"Exactly, it's about HONOR!" He shouted as he ran towards the other giant that had appeared among the trees and clashed weapons with him. "THE REASON? I FORGOT YEARS AGO!"

As the two weapons clashed there was a blast and Luffy fell over.

"Luffy" I said and knelt on the ground next to him.

"W-What's wrong?" Vivi asked

"Incredible. They're so HUGE!" he said


	16. Chapter 16

**I have a problem. **

**I have not decided who I should have Moriko end up with and I do not know who to pick so I was wondering what you guys think. If you guys would like to you can vote for who you think she should be with. **

**Till next time. :)**

We watched in awe as the two giants continued their battle it went on for a while until they both punched each other in the face with their shields at the same time and collapsed on the ground. We sat with Dorry drinking some alcohol and we learned that Nami and Ussop were with Brogy.

"Does it really take a whole year for the log to set?" Vivi asked

Dorry looked to the side "You guys didn't notice all those puny human bones over there? Most humans that land here usually die before the logs set. Some become dinosaur food, some succumb to the heat… and some try to attack us, but they all die." he looked back at us "It seems that spending a year on this island is too much for humans."

Vivi looked down with her hands in fists "What now? Even if I can survive here for a year, who knows what will happen to my country in that time!"

"Your right about that" Luffy said "A year is way too long. Don't you know a better way, Ossan?"

I looked at Dorry when Luffy asked this hoping that there was a way.

Dorry put down a barrel of alcohol "There is a single Eternal Pose here. But it points to our hometown Elbaf. The winner of our battle will claim that Eternal Pose. How about it? Wanna try take it from me?"

Luffy frowned "That's no good. We don't want to go there. All we want to do is go to the next island. Right?" he asked us

Vivi and I nodded agreeing with his statement.

"If we lose our way to Alabasta. There will be no reason to continue."

"Hear that?" Luffy asked the giant

"Well then" he asked "Why not set out and try to find the right way yourselves? If luck is with you, you'll make it. Right?"

They paused for a moment and then started laughing about it I noticed that Vivi seemed to getting angry that they were laughing so I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright" I told her "We'll figure it out" she sighed calming down a bit.

Dorry smashed his thumb in a barrel to open it and started drinking when he suddenly there was a huge explosion and he fell backwards. Luffy jumped on top of him in a panic while Vivi and I ran up to his side.

"It exploded from inside his stomach" Vivi shouted "Did the other giant set this up…?"

Luffy jumped down angry "YOU! WEREN'T YOU WATCHING!? They've fought for 100 years, and you think they'd do something like this?"

"Who else could have possibly..!?"

"It was you…" Dorry stood up looking extremely mad "It wasn't Brogy. We are honorable warriors of Elbaf. The only ones to expect are… you three"

"We have to escape" Vivi yelled while Carue ran away "He won't listen to anything we say!"

"Running won't work" Luffy took of his hat and gave it to me "Take this and hide"

"But Luffy…" I said, he ignored me and started cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry about this, Ossan" he said "But I'm going to have to shut you up for a bit."

"Vivi tried to get them to stop them but they weren't listening to her and started to fight.

Luffy dodged him a bunch of times and then attached himself to a tree and whipped himself right into Dorry pushing him back but then Dorry stamped his foot on Luffy and fell over.

"Luffy" Vivi and I shouted, we saw Luffy sit up out of the ground and we ran up to him I knelt beside him and handed him his hat.

"Who could have done this?" I asked

"Someone else is here, on this island" Luffy said

The volcano exploded again and Dorry stood up ready to fight Brogy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, please forgive me. But here is chapter 17 I hope that it's okay. Bye. **_

Luffy had tried to get up again but Dorry placed a very large bolder on top of him keeping him from moving and left to go fight Brogy. They started their battle I knew it was going to be hard for Dorry because of the blast from the ale I was trying to help Luffy out from under the bolder but I wasn't really of any help, suddenly a bunch of people jumped out and attacked us one guy used his snot as a type of bullet by flicking it at us and a girl was able to float in the air and drop down crushing Ussop and me into the ground.

"Mr. 3" the guy who had his hair in the shape of a three said "Forgive me for the use of my codename. I am merely a humble sculptor. And this is my assistant, a realist painter, Miss Goldenweek " behind him was a young girl sitting on a picnic blanket.

Vivi who was being held up in the air by the booger man looked furious. "Mr. 3? The man who ate the Doru Doru Fruit…"

"He has the ability to create wax from his body and control it at will. A Candleman." Said booger man

"I WILL… NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Luffy yelled furiously

The girl with the lemon on her head bent Vivi's arm behind her back laughing. "Settle down now" She said to Vivi "Did you honestly believe you could escape from Baroque Works?"

The booger man walked in front of Luffy staring at him with a smirk on his face and the lemon woman laughed "And so much for the 30,000,000 bounty man"

Booger man smirked "I'm really happy I get the chance to pay you back for what you did to me in Whisky Peak. These kinds of delicate situations aren't things that pirates should go sticking their noses into. We've already caught your swordsman partner and that other woman."

"You caught Zoro?" Luffy asked the man confirmed it "Then… you're gonna get cut up"

"Still talking, huh? Maybe I'll give you a little Kick Bomb to the face then"

"You think that will hurt me? I'll kick your ass" Luffy said and spit on the man.

The booger man started to kick Luffy repeatedly in the face knocking him out and then walking away with the other people taking Vivi along with them.

"Usopp… Moriko… Can you… forgive them?" asked Luffy

"No way" Ussop replied "I can't forgive them"

"Never" I agreed

Carue started to peck in the ground digging Luffy out

"You're… angry too?" Luffy said looking at the duck Carue quacked loudly to the sky as a response causing Luffy to smile "Okay, let's go get 'em! We'll go kick their asses!"

It took a bit for us to get out; I helped a bit with using my vines to pull Ussop and Luffy out.

"Ready" I asked them and they nodded

We started running through the forest knocking down anything in our way. We finally got to the clearing, screaming we flew past them crashing into the other side.

"Let's do it Moriko, Ussop, Bird!" Luffy shouted when we got up.

Nami, Zoro and Vivi were on top of a huge amount of wax that looked like a cake and both of the giants were collapsed on the ground.

"Master Brogy!" Ussop said "We're here to avenge your suffering!"

"Just beat these guys to a bloody pulp…" Nami shouted "…'til they're full of holes, then send 'em flying!"

"Yeah. That's what I plan on doing!" Luffy said "They ruined Giant-ossans' duel!"

"Oh it's you. The man with the highest bounty in East Blue?" Mr. 3 said "The Marine Headquarters seems to have lowered its standards."

"Whoa! You've got a weird head!" Luffy shouted with a weird look on his face

"That's none of your business!"

"It's a 3! A 3 and it's on FIRE!" he exclaimed

"SHUT UP!"

"Before that, Luffy, destroy this pillar!" Nami said "We're about to become wax figures!"

"What? Were you in trouble?" he asked

I sighed "Luffy, they're stuck on the cake"

"Oh"

"Nah, no big deal" Zoro said

"Wait a minute, your legs!" I heard Nami say

"I only got through them about halfway" he said

"How is that 'no big deal'!?" she asked

"Anyway, Luffy…" Zoro looked over at him "Mind destroying this pillar first? I'll leave the rest to you. "

"Gotcha" he said

"I don't think so" Mr. 3 said smirking

"Whatever that thing is…" Luffy said to me, Ussop and Carue referring to the wax cake "Destroy that first"

"Okay"

"I got it"


	18. Chapter 18

**I am really, really, really sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will start on the next one soon I promise.** ...

Zoro, Nami, Vivi and Broggy had relaxed since we came and that was irritating Mr. 3 was talking to the others with him about how Luffy was perfectly fine and how Mr. 3 would take him down and putting him in a wax sculpture collection.

"Don't you creeps ever shut up?" Ussop asked "You jerks have gone too far. Give up while you still can"

"Small fry" Mr. 3 said smirking his hand started to ooze wax to attack Ussop.

"Let's do it" Ussop said but then ran to the trees with Karoo sweating "Okay! Preparations are complete! I've got you covered. Luffy, Moriko!" Carue quacked in agreement.

Luffy turned his head "What, you say something"

"Really Luffy?" I thought to myself

Suddenly Mr. 3 had his hair on fire "I think it's time to begin. CANDLE LOCK" he yelled shooting the wax at Luffy and me and trapping us with the wax.

"What's this? It's heavy, like a mallet! Luffy said with the wax raised above him and started knocking on it "oh, it's perfect"

"Perfect for what?" I asked before realizing that Mr. 3 had sent a second attack towards us but we dodged in time.

Luffy suddenly jumper up after he had dodged from the attack, wrapped his arm around Broggya helmet spinning around until he slammed into the wax pole that held the pumpkin up but it only landed right were the pole once was without crushing them.

"Lucky the mallet on my legs broke too!" Luffy said while holding on to Broggys helmet.

I got up from the ground and started hopping towards him "Luffy, the pumpkin is still moving" I told him causing him to look over at the three underneath the spinning pumpkin.

"Huh?" he questioned "Whew that was dangerous! Why didn't you guys run?

"We can't move? Isn't it obvious?!" they shouted in sync.

"Oh, really" he said causing me to sweat drop "But you said to break the pillar! Where you lying"

Vivi and Zoro started arguing on the wax when Mr. 3 started to laugh "Fools! With the candles closer, your hardening has sped up! Now you can become wax figures even quicker!"

"Hey! You guys are gonna be wax figures?" he questioned

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Vivi shouted "Just destroy it

"R-right! Okay1"

"Hold on guys!' I shouted while throwing a vine towards them so that I could hopefully pull them off pf the wax

"I told you, I won't let you interfere!" Mr. 3 shouted at me before throwing a wax harpoon my way, my eyes went huge as I was turning to block while also still trying to grab Nami, Vivi and Zoro when suddenly Ussop shot something at Mr. 3 only for it to be eaten by the booger man.

'That was rather bland. You don't use very good gunpowder" he said after licking his lips

I got to them looping the vines around them and trying to pull as hard as I could.

Luffy stretched his arms back "Alright! That pumpkin's the bad thing, right?! Hang on! Gum-Gum…Bazooka" but Mr. 3 had thrown up a wall blocking the attack "Hey don't get in my way!" Luffy shouted.

"I believe that would be my line" Mr. 3 said smugly while I went back to trying to get them out of the wax but they only slightly budged, it was also getting harder to do as the wax was starting to spread to my vines "No, I'm stuck"

"Luffy! Hurry and help Moriko with the set while there is still time" I smiled relaxing, thinking that we could finally get them out of the wax

"Come on Luffy" I said looking back at the three stuck in the wax

"No" I heard and I snapped my head around to look at him in disbelief

"Quit joking around and hurry!" Nami said to him angrily only for him to say no again

"Luffy, what is wrong with you? Don't you care about your crew?" I asked confused

"What should I do?" he asked "I don't feel like saving you guys"

"How could you?" I said softly my eyes wide as I watched him

"Hey Luffy" "Zoro shouted There's no time, do something about this now!"

"Yeah… I know" Luffy said panting

"Then what are you doing? Hurry up" I shouted

"I know but" he said "But I don't feel like saving you…"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Nami asked "We're the ones who're about to be wax figures! Understand?! We're about to die!"

"Yeah. But for some reason, I just can't get motivated" he said

"This isn't a motivation problem!" we shouted at the same time

Miss Golden Week! This is your doing!" Vivi Said

"Colors Trap: Betrayal Black" Miss Golden Week said "Touch the black paint and you'll want to betray your friends, no matter what they say"

"What does she mean, Vivi?" I asked

"She's a 'realist painter' who can even create real colors of emotion! Her refined sense of color can manipulate people's minds through the use of her paints"

"Manipulate?! That's not good!" Zoro grunted "That simpleminded idiot is already easy enough to manipulate!"

"Then doesn't he just need to get away from that paint?" Nami asked "Luffy get away from there"

"No, don't!" Vivi interrupted "Luffy-san! Whatever you do, do not move from that black circle! I'm begging you!"

'What are you doing Vivi?" I asked

"We don't want you to save us at all!" she continued

"No" I heard Luffy say ad then he stepped backwards off of the paint

"I get it" Zoro said "You made him do the exact opposite of what you said…"

"Huh?" Luffy said looking up "I-I was kind of weird just now!"

"Luffy!" I shouted "hurry up"

"Alright! I'll save you now!" Suddenly he started laughing hysterically "But never mind you guys! I just want to laugh!"

"Why you"

"Colors trap: laughing yellow" miss Golden Week said holding a paintbrush "You know you're not supposed to move"

"Now it's on his clothes" Nami said "Luffy! Hurry and take off that clothing!"

"He sat up "N-never mind that! I just feel like laughing!"

"Not good!" I thought to myself "I'm coming to you Luffy" I started to stretch my vines even further as I started walking backwards towards Luffy so that I could try and get the paint off when suddenly Ussop came out of nowhere and knocked into me throwing me against Luffy also knocking me out.


End file.
